


Señorita Redux

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Señorita [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You & Barba return to where it all started... sequel to Señorita.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Señorita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Some women balance bowls of popcorn on their pregnant bellies. You, however, balanced your laptop on it, furiously typing away. The glow of the blue light from the laptop filled the room, giving it an almost ethereal feel. The tap-tap-tap sounds from you typing stirred Rafael awake. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock on his side of the bed.

“Cariño, it’s 3:30 in the morning. Why are you awake?” Rafael grumbled, still half-asleep.

“Because mi amor, your daughter wants to keep me up at night, by using my bladder as a bouncy house. Besides, you have been a juez for three years already and if you remember correctly, we agreed we would go back to that tiny resort in Cuba. Ya know, with the nude beach… except life happened and we never did,” you replied.

Rafael sat up in bed and gingerly lifted the laptop from your belly. “Right, life happened and I told you we would take a vacation.”

“¿Y cuando?” you asked, taking your laptop back, placing it on your nightstand. “After I have this baby? You know once she’s born, that’s not going to happen. We will be knee deep in diapers once more and we will have ni un momento de paz,” you replied exasperated. You rubbed your swollen belly. “We can make it a baby-moon.”

“A baby-moon?” Rafael replied, his brow cocked.

“Sí, a baby-moon. I already spoke with your mother - Jorgie has spring recess in two weeks. Lucia said she would take him for the week.”

“I can’t just take time off with little notice,” Rafael protested. “There are rules.”

“Rafael,” you began, rolling your “R” for emphasis, “Ya lo hice. I already worked it all out. I was going to tell you in the morning. Our passports are still valid and I booked the hotel already. I had just finished booking the flights when I was so rudely interrupted,” you replied with a wink. You reached over and turned on the bedside lamp before crawling over to Rafael and straddling him. His hands grazed the outside of your thighs, before slipping them under the oversized t-shirt you wore.

“Rude? Cariño…” Rafael replied, his tone also playful.

“Mmm-hmm,” you hummed. “Let me remind you about how fun it was the last time we were there.”

You bit your lip as one of Rafael’s hands skimmed the waistband of your underwear. He kept his other hand on your waist as the tips of his fingers ghosted your intimate parts. It was the barest of touches and already, your husband had you soaked. Rafael shifted your shirt, and you pulled it up so the hem rested on your burgeoning belly.

Reaching down, you pulled your panties to the side. Rafael propped his legs up you leaned against his legs. He could tell how wet you were. “Touch me,” you requested quietly, taking his hand and leading it to your folds. Rafael smirked and did as you requested. “Estas tan mojado,” Rafael noted, huskily.

You moaned as Rafael stroked your folds. He rubbed back and forth along your clit slowly until you were squirming beneath him before slowly sinking two fingers inside. His green eyes were focused on the faces you were making as he worked you.

He let your essence coat his fingers before he sucked his fingers off. You groaned as you watched his tongue dance around his fingers as he sucked them clean. Rafael sat up and pulled you in for a deep and passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue at the seam of your mouth, seeking entry and at your grant of access, delved into your mouth. You sighed into the kiss.

You moved your mouth from his and slipped your hands under the hem of your shirt to tug it off, pulling it over your head. Rafael’s warm, large hands were all over you, cupping your breasts. He kissed down your collarbone, before moving down to your breasts, latching onto a nipple. Over the course of your pregnancy, your breasts had become fuller, and more sensitive. You gasped as his teeth grazed one hardened pebble before moving to the other. You could feel his erection and you pushed your panties to the side once more, undulating against him. You slowly rocked your wet pussy against his length, soaking his clothed cock with your juices, leaving a dark spot on his boxers. Rafael groaned as he continued his oral ministrations on your breasts.

Rafael broke away, leaving up to kiss you once more. The kiss this time was deliberately soft. You smiled against his lips. Rafael pushed you gently off of him, and you reached for a pillow to placed it under the small of your back, for support. Your head was to the edge of bed, and Rafael walked around, removing his boxers in the process. Some cum wept out and he used that as lubrication as he pumped his cock. You loved watching Rafael masturbate; if anything, it fanned the flames of your arousal. You bit your lip once more to stifle a moan as you snaked your own hand down to rub your clitoris.

Rafael ended with his head near your head; his cock sticking up gloriously straight in the air. It gave him a beautiful if upside-down view of your face and breasts. You leaned your head over the edge and he leaned forward into your mouth. Rafael thrusted in and out your mouth, relishing in the feel of your tongue on his erection. Rafael cupped your breasts again as he continued thrusting in and out of your mouth. You sucked the pre-cum that dripped out from the slit in the head of his cock. The salty taste flooded your mouth. Rafael grunted softly, as your tongue, soft and warm, swiveled over his cock, before you hollowed your cheeks to suck him harder. You spread your legs wantonly and continued to pump your fingers, in and out and in again.

Rafael grunted as he leaned further to cover your hand, guiding you as you pleasured yourself. You slipped your fingers out and Rafael sucked them clean before slipping this thick fingers in, replacing yours. You moaned against his cock once and the vibrations caused Rafael to shudder.

Your hands wrapped against the backs of his thighs. You could feel him getting close - the sinewy muscles in his thighs were twitching and trembling. Rafael stumbled backwards, leaving your mouth and aching pussy empty. You whined in protest. “I’m too close,” he warned.

“Do it,” you encouraged. You squeezed your breasts together. “Come for me.” You opened your mouth once more. Rafael climbed onto the bed and pulled you by your legs so your head was no longer hanging off. You gave Rafael the slightest of nods. He kneeled on one leg, the other bent and leaned over you. Gripping his cock tightly, he pumped himself feverishly, the coil in his belly ready to snap. He cupped his balls with his other hand and tugged. Rafael’s hips jerked forward and he came hard, grunting your name as thick white ropes of his cum released onto your breasts, neck and mouth.

“Give it to me,” you moaned, your tongue darting out to lick some of the cum by your mouth. Rafael shuddered once more and his hips jerked again as release finished splattering all over you. He fell back on his haunches, trying to catch his breath. You sat up, propped on your elbows. You gave Rafael a shit-eating grin, before running a finger down your cum covered clavicle and then licking your finger clean.

Rafael rubbed his face, admiring his handiwork. To him, you were a raving beauty but now you were goddess of sex, pleasure and excess. Rafael took a mental picture of you before he got up and walked over to the master suite to get a warm washcloth. Rafael gently cleaned you up before tossing the washcloth onto the nightstand.

Rafael kissed you softly once more. You wrapped your hand around his neck, as you snuggled to him. His hands ran down the curves of your body - from the swell of your breasts, to your round pregnant belly, to the curve of your hip and back up. “Let’s take care of you,” he murmured, kissing your neck.

“It’s fine -,” you began to protest, and Rafael captured your lips with his, quieting you.

“Disparates,” Rafael replied, leaning back on his elbows. He gave your ass a squeeze before laying completely back. “C’mere,” he beckoned. You moved closer to him, and Rafael pulled you so that you were straddling his face.

“Oh!” You exclaimed, catching onto his hint. He gripped the outsides of your thighs as you sunk down onto his face.

Rafael’s breath on your most intimate part made you weak. You groaned as his tongue immediately licked a broad stripe between your folds. His tongue was acrobatic in its movements, alternating swirls, thrusts, flutters and flicks against your folds, concentrating on your swollen pink pearl.

A mix of obscene language and Rafael’s name emanated from your mouth as pleasure overtook you. Rafael was relentless, alternating his licks with sucks.

You rocked against Rafael’s face, meeting his tongue thrusts. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” you moaned. He paused momentarily to catch his breath and turned his face side to side, alternating kisses and love bites on your thighs. Rafael took the opportunity to use his fingers to pump in and out of you. The sounds of saliva, your wetness, and moans filled the room. Rafael curled his fingers towards your belly button, stroking you in a come hither motion.

“Come for me, cariño,” Rafael commanded.

“I— I— Raf—“ you gasped, grasping the headboard tightly. Your lungs burned as your body obeyed, coming hard. All the nerves in your body were a-buzz as your pussy contracted, squirting all over his face. Rafael groaned as he lapped your juices. Your cries faded into a whimper.

The wet smacking sound of a kiss on your thigh returned you back to reality. Rafael helped you off him.

You laid against Rafael trying to catch your breath as he cleaned himself up.

“When do we leave for Cuba?” Rafael asked.

“I knew you’d come around. Two weeks,” you replied sleepily. Rafael held you close, and the two of you drifted off to sleep. That night he dreamed about the time you shared in Cuba.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks came and went. You giggled as you sat on the bed watching Rafael frantically pack. “Where are my swim trunks?” Rafael questioned loudly as he poked his head out of the master closet. “I just had them!”

“You mean these?” you asked lifting up the trunks with your index finger before tossing them at him.

Rafael narrowed his eyes at you as he caught them. “Did you have them the whole time?”

You half shrugged. “Maybe I was hoping you’d forget them. I mean there is that playa nudista.”

There was a glint in Rafael’s green eyes. “I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

Six hours later - two of which were due to a flight delay out of Queens thanks to a random, passing storm - you and Rafael were back at Sol Cayo Largo, a beautiful beachfront hotel on Cayo Lago del Sur.

“Gosh, the memories,” you murmured as your eyes swept the view in front of you. Rafael chit chatted with the woman at the front desk. Your eyes traveled to the restaurant that was a few feet away. There had been updates made and sure it was even more modern from three years prior, but you knew if you closed your eyes, it would be like nothing changed.

You felt a pair of eyes on you. Swiveling in your seat, you locked eyes with Rafael. Your breath hitched as you were taken aback by his handsome features. A waiter stopped at Rafael’s table and he motioned to you. The waiter nodded before disappearing and returning with a drink for you, which you accepted. Rafael raised his glass to yours from the distance and you made your way to his table.

So, do you always buy women drinks at the bar?” you asked cheekily. “No disrespect, but that’s a bit cliché.”

Rafael laughed before downing the last of his drink and leaned forward. “Rafael Barba,” he introduced himself.

You smirked. “Y/F/N Y/L/N; encantado de conocerte. Here on business or pleasure?”

Rafael hummed, before motioning to the waiter to bring another drink over. On the table was a small bowl of Spanish olives. He popped one in his mouth and he chewed thoughtfully before answering. “Placer.”

The live band began to play again, and you looked longingly at the small dance floor. “Do you dance Mr. Barba?” you asked.

Rafael nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” Rafael popped another olive in his mouth and took your hand, leading you to the dance floor.

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N. Es la hora de despertar,” Rafael snapped his fingers in front of your eyes and you blinked rapidly, returning to the present. You felt your cheeks flush.

“I got the key - the room is ready,” Rafael continued. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was remembering when we first met. Right there. That bar.” You pointed towards the restaurant. Rafael took your outstretched hand into his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. It was 90° and the humidity was oppressive, yet you shivered.

“That was the most wonderful night of my life,” Rafael replied. “Don’t get me wrong - becoming a father, becoming a judge - those were wonderful too. But they wouldn’t have happened without you. Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana.”

You weren’t sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or his endearing words - maybe it was a combination of both - but you felt your eyes water. “Raf,” you drew out his name.

“Es la verdad,” Rafael replied, bringing you close to him. He pressed a kiss to your lips. “Vamos.”

***

The sun bore down on your skin, but it wasn’t what was getting you hot. Rather, it was Rafael. You sat in between his legs, your back against his chest with your legs splayed completely open. Your sundress was hoisted up, and the top of your dress was pulled down, your breasts exposed. Your underwear was tossed to the side. When Rafael requested for you to join him on the balcony, this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind, yet you weren’t complaining.

Rafael nipped at your neck as his hands cupped your breasts. He used his forefingers and thumbs to tug and pinch your nipples, until they were taut. Your head lolled forward and he pulled your head back so that it leaned against his shoulder, turning it to the side as he murmured all the filthy things he wanted to do you in Spanish. One hand continued to massage your breasts while the other snaked down to cup your soaking cunt. Rafael used two fingers to slide them along your lips, coating them in your essence.

“You’re so wet already and I haven’t even started yet,” Rafael noted. “Fuck,” you muttered as two fingers slipped inside of your sheath, pumping in and out languidly. He continued to tease you, his thumb ghosting your clit while his fingers twisted and stroked inside of you. Your breath became more and more shallow as his fingers worked you. You could feel your orgasm build like a crescendo and just as you were about to peak, he slid his fingers out. You whined at the loss.

“Hold it muñeca. Don’t cum just yet,” Rafael ordered. “Otra vez.”

Again, Rafael slipped his fingers inside of you. They went in with much more ease and you gasped as his thumb pressed more firmly on your clit. You squirmed against his hand, desperately wanting more inside of you. “You like it when I am finger fucking you?” Rafael murmured, as he playfully pinched a nipple. You could feel how hard his cock was against your back. Rafael again worked you closer and closer to the precipice. “I’m going to cum,” you moaned. Rafael slipped his fingers out once more before landing a sharp spank to your cunt. You gasped once more, your eyes squeezing shut.

“Hold it,” Rafael replied sternly. “You’ll come when papi says you can come.”

You groaned, nodding. Rafael turned your face to him and he held your chin as he kissed you hard. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. He pulled away breathless and made a show of sucking your essence off of his fingers. You kissed him again, tasting yourself on his tongue. “Por favor,” you begged, breaking the kiss. “Tocame.”

Rafael grinned, his eyes dark. “Claro.” His large, veiny hands slipped down to your pussy again and he sucked on the sweet spot along your neck as he continued his torture of pleasure. You moaned, feeling your orgasm quickly build. “¿Te gusta?” Rafael questioned.

“Yes, yes, yes, give it to me,” you sobbed, desperate to come. “Por favor papi.”

Your pussy clenched around his fingers and just as the coil in your belly was about to snap, Rafael returned to a slow teasing pace. A sheen of sweat coated your body and your lungs burned as Rafael continued his ministrations, repeatedly ripping orgasm and orgasm and orgasm from you. You were so desperate to come; your mind was fuzzy.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Rafael replied in your ear. You nodded “Haz lo que quieras,” you mumbled in your haze, your knees wobbling as you stood. “Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando.”

Rafael kept you steady and he had you bend over, bracing your hands on the banister of the balcony. Rafael delivered a large spank on your ass and grabbed a fistful of flesh before spanking you once more, causing you to squeal.

“Damelo duro,” you requested and Rafael was all too happy to oblige. He reached into his pants and removed his cock, which was angry and red. He used the pre-cum that had weeped out to stroke himself before lining himself up to your entrance. Rafael thrusted his hips, his cock was deep and he nudged at your cervix with every forward motion. No one ever fucked you as well as he did. A dreamy smile spread on your face as Rafael filled you with his cock - his balls smacked your pussy with every thrust. The stretch his girth gave you was delicious as he worked your overstimulated pussy to another orgasm.

“Dios mio, your pussy is so good. Going to make me come,” Rafael groaned, his hands pulling your hips down on every stroke.

“Fuck me papi. Don’t stop,” you moaned loudly.

“Never,” Rafael promised, picking up the momentum, fucking you harder. You were certain the sounds of your lovemaking could be heard by all of the hotel guests as Rafael continued to fuck you out in the open, on the balcony. Part of you wondered if the hotel guests could see you two - part of you was discomfited - but there was another part of you that didn’t care.

Rafael smacked your ass again, driving into you hard and relentless. You were certain you would wake up with his finger prints on you and that you’d feel it tomorrow.

“You feel so good,” he crooned. “So wet, so tight. He wrapped a hand in your hair and tugged.

“I am going to…” he warned, his thrusts becoming more frantic. “Nadie me lo das como tu,” you moaned. “¡Dame esa leche, ven conmigo.”

Rafael took the opportunity to reach around to rub your clitoris. “Cream on this cock cariño. I’m going to fill you up with my come.”

You were happy to obey, feeling your walls clench around Rafael as you came undone. Rafael came with a roar, your name spilling from his lips as he came inside of you. Rafael coming made you come again once more; the walls of your pussy clenched around him tightly, milking his release. Rafael grunted your name as he slowed down before one final snap of his hips brought him to a still.

You both stayed there, basking in the moment. He slumped over you and placed soft kisses across your shoulder blades. His hands cupped your breasts softly before running them down to your belly, caressing you tenderly.

Rafael slipped out and tucked himself back into his pants. You stood back up and felt his come drip between your thighs and you bit your lip, stifling a moan.

You turned around and found Rafael smirking at you like the cat who caught the canary.

Reaching down you lifted the hem of your dress up and flung it off. “I’m a sticky mess. Want to help me in the shower?”

Rafael’s eyes lit up once more and he made quick do his clothes. “Por supuesto.”

“I knew I could count on you guapo.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of birds chirping stirred you awake. The room was an open-air concept, so sunlight flooded the room. You opened an eye and found yourself face to face with a gecko that was hanging off the table side lamp. You turned over and found Rafael still asleep. He was flat on his back, an arm curved over his head and you wondered how he could sleep in such a contorted position. Once more, and of course with ease, Rafael was deliciously bronze, having been out in the sun. His gold chain glinted against the smattering of strands of hair across his chest. Rafael’s breaths were deep and you watched his chest rise and fall. Your eyes continued to follow down the trail of chest hair that trailed down to below the belly button to what you affectionately called the “happy trail.” You smirked as your eyes settled on the size-able tent covered by the white sheet. Rafael was sporting some morning wood.

You slowly crept out of bed and walked over to the bar cart to pour yourself a glass of water. You wore a white lace cami and silk shorts. Your hair was undone and you made a quick loose braid, before taking a sip of water. You walked out to the balcony and took in the view. It was still early so the beach was completely deserted. Some boats were out on the horizon and you suspected some people were fishing.

Turning back around, you crept back towards the bed and climbed back in. You knew from past discussions with Rafael that he enjoyed being woken up with oral sex. You shifted the sheet off of him gently before settling by his waist. You rubbed Rafael’s cock gently through his boxers, feeling him twitch in your hand. “Mmmm” Rafael moaned, still asleep. You reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection. You spat in your hand and continued to slowly stroke him, spreading some of the cum that had weeped out before you lowered your mouth to take him in fully.

“Cariño - what? Oh, fuck,” Rafael groaned as he began to wake up. You locked eyes with him and removed your mouth and resumed stroking. “Buenos dias.”

You opened your mouth wide, feeling his cock push into the back of your throat. Rafael’s hand came to your head, winding his fingers through your hair. His hips bucked as you bobbed rhythmically on his shaft. Rafael’s cock felt warm and heavy in your mouth, and you relished in the salty taste that flooded your mouth. Soft groans escaped Rafael’s lips as you continued to blow him. He spread his legs wider so you could reposition yourself in between his legs.

Rafael’s hips jerked again, and you knew he wasn’t going last. You used the tips of your fingernails to rake down Rafael’s muscled thighs and it was his undoing. Gripping your head tightly, Rafael choked out your name as he released into your mouth. You quickly and greedily swallowed it all as you used one hand to lightly tug on his balls.

After, you made your way back up to Rafael where he kissed you tenderly. His 5 o’clock shadow scratched your skin. “Buenos dias cariño,” Rafael murmured against your skin as he pressed kisses along your shoulder and up to your neck. You hummed in contentment. “Good morning guapo,” you purred in response.

Rafael placed a hand on your burgeoning belly. He smiled as the baby kicked in response and he lowered his head to whisper something in Spanish, that you couldn’t make out. Sitting up fully again, he cupped your cheek tenderly before kissing you softly again. “I love you.”

Your heart leapt in your chest. “I love you too.”

***

You and Rafael showered together. He massaged the shampoo into your hair while you scrubbed his chest. You both played in the shower, enjoying each other’s company and intimacy. Your laughter reverberated off the tiles as Rafael played with your soapy breasts and you splashed water in his face. The scent of coconut and lime wafted through the steam. Finally, after the water grew cold, you stepped out, with Rafael following. You tilted your head as you scrunched your hair with the towel. Out lying on the bed was the sundress going were planning to wear to breakfast along with a pair of lace panties that wasn’t your usual standard pair.

“¿Y qué es esto?” You asked out loud, picking them up with your pinky finger.

Rafael approached you from behind and wrapped his strong arms around you. “Something I picked up before we left for you. Try them on,” he encouraged.

You eyed him curiously and broke free of the embrace to slip them on. As soon as you did, you felt something solid nudge your clitoris. It dawned on you what Rafael had ordered you. You were about to speak when you saw something in Rafael’s hand.

“Rafi,” you warned. “¿A que estas jugando?

“Jugando con tu placer,” Rafael replied, turning on the vibrator with the remote in his hand. “Turnabout is fair play.”

A moan escaped your lips, as the vibrator buzzed against your clit.

“Shall we finish getting ready and go to breakfast then?” Rafael asked as he slipped his shorts on, tucking the remote into his pocket.

***

To your surprise, Rafael didn’t turn it on for the majority of the morning. You weren’t sure what he had up his sleeve, but you knew whatever it was, he had it in for you.

You were about to toss the vibrating panties onto the bed so that you could slip on your swimsuit when Rafael grabbed your wrist gently.

“Rafael I can’t wear it to the beach,” you replied.

“Oh but cariño, you can - see?” Rafael slipped the vibrator out of the underwear - the way the piece was designed, it could slip into any kind of bottom discreetly. He stood behind you and slipped the vibratory into the inner front of your swimsuit. “And it’s waterproof.”

“Fuck,” you mumbled.

“Oh I but I will,” Rafael whispered into your ear, before placing a chaste kiss on your cheek. He gave your ass a squeeze before delivering a resounding smack to your skin.

***

You realized that heading to the nude beach was probably a bad idea. You couldn’t necessarily speak for Rafael, but your senses were on heightened alert. Rafael squirted tanning oil onto his hands before rubbing it onto your bare back. You were topless, save your bathing suit bottoms.

Rafael wasn’t wild about your bare breasts for all to see, but you rolled your eyes. “For someone so… “

“So what?” Rafael questioned as he sat back onto his chair picking up his book.

“Kinky! You sure can be a little uptight,” you giggled. “They’re just breasts, Rafi. Besides you didn’t see to have that many objections when we took that trip to poundtown on the balcony where I am sure people saw us… or at minimum, heard us.”

Rafael turned pink and didn’t immediately reply. You cocked your brow at him, feeling triumphant, laughed haughtily. You grabbed your sunglasses and oversized hat and sat reclined in your chair. “I don’t want any tan lines.”

Rafael still didn’t reply. Instead, he turned on the vibrator, causing you to gasp. “Rafael.”

He didn’t reply. Instead, using the book as a cover for his hand, he adjusted the vibration to be a steady buzz. You closed your eyes and squirmed a little, feeling a shot of desire flash through you. And just as it started, it stopped.

You shot a glaring look at Rafael. “You’re such an asshole.”

“You love it.”

***

It was then at dinner that he decided to turn things up a notch. Throughout the dinner, he would turn on the vibrator for varying lengths of time and settings. You squirmed in your seat, trying to get through dinner without making scene. You quickly were becoming a mess. You loosened the low bun that you had, so you could hide your face with your hair.

You gripped your thigh, your head fell forward, and you bit your lip hard so that you wouldn’t moan. Rafael switched the setting so it was sent to pulse and you could feel the coil in you start to snap. You swallowed hard and squeezed your eyes shut as the orgasm washed over you. You were soaked.

“Rafael,” you squeaked. “Ya - no más.”

Rafael swallowed the last of his scotch and smirked at you. “Okay, cariño.” The love band began to play Como Arullo de Palmas and Rafael extended his hand. “Let’s dance.”

You let out a deep breath, relieved and stood on shaky legs. Rafael’s hand was pressed on the small of your back while he led you to the dance floor. He held you closely and he sang the song in your ear.

Eres tú la mujer

Que reina en mi corazón

Dulce bien que soñó

Mi apasionada ilusión

Flor carnal eres tú

De mi jardín ideal

Trigueña y hermosa cual rosa gentil

De cálida tierra tropical

At the words jardín ideal, he quickly nipped your ear and turned on the vibrator in his pocket once more. You audibly groaned and leaned into his embrace. Rafael held you tightly, continuing to croon into your ear as you were ravaged by the vibrator. You pressed your face into his chest as repeated orgasms coursed through you. You were desperate to be filled and you could feel his erection against his belly.

“Rafael, oh God!" you sobbed into his chest, shuddering. Rafael tipped your face up to his, and gently captured your lips with his. “You did so well,” he purred. “Now let’s get back to the room.”

You nodded. Rafael led you out, not before telling the waiter to charge the room for the dinner that was hardly touched. And it was back in the room that he filled you with his cock and brought you again to the height of pleasure. Watching you fall apart on top of him brought Rafael to the peak of his pleasure and he came deeply inside of you, repeating your name as if it were prayer.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael leaned over on the railing, watching the sunbathers on the beach below. A playful shriek caught his attention, and he looked towards the sound: a young couple was playing in the water; the man had grabbed the woman he was with from behind and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Rafael watched them and a smile twitched at his lips at the dejá vu. The last time he was here - he had experienced the most wonderful two weeks and then you were gone. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d find you again. But the universe can be funny – because he did. You were almost underneath his nose the whole time.

His gaze traveled south - he caught you walking outside - you were clad in just your swimsuit and a large brimmed hat; you were armed with a bottle of water and a book. You carefully climbed into one of the hotel’s empty hammocks, and curled onto the side, resting your head on your outstretched arm. Rafael swallowed the remainder of his drink before waking over to his carry-on bag which was on the bed. He rummaged around and found the little blue box from Tiffany’s. He nodded to himself as he opened it, admiring the sparkling diamond. He placed it back in the bag.

He then left to join you.

***

“Hola mi reina,” Rafael greeted you. You lifted your head and smiled. “Hola guapo.”

“Is there room for me?” Rafael questioned and you sighed, feigning annoyance.

“Ugh, I guess there is,” you replied before bursting into laughter. “How could you ask such a thing.” You rolled further on your side as best as you could, allowing him the space to climb in.

“Maybe you just wanted alone time; I respect that,” Rafael murmured against your skin, dropping a kiss on your sun-kissed shoulder. You gently tossed your hat to the sandy ground beneath you so you could lay against his chest without obstruction.

Rafael’s hands ghosted your sides before resting them on your bump. You covered his hands with yours, and you closed your eyes in contentment.

“I love you,” Rafael replied against your ear. The vacation beard had begun to return, and the whiskers tickled your ear. You let out another small giggle before getting serious. “I love you too.”

“This trip was a good idea. I’m glad you booked it. We were overdue,” Rafael replied. “Sometimes it’s just so easy to get caught up in the routine.” He pressed another kiss, this time to your temple.

Silence fell between the two of you. You draped your leg over the edge of the hammock, causing it to sway gently. The only sounds were the water crashing and occasional squawks of a seagull passing by. It was perfectly peaceful and the complete opposite of the noise of New York City. The two of you could almost get used to it.

“Rafi?”

“Mmm?” Rafael hummer and you could tell he was starting to drift off.

“Do you ever wonder if we would have found each other had we not run into each other at Forlini’s?”

Rafael inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. “I would like to think that somehow we would have made our way. Not because of fate or anything like that.”

“Typical lawyer response,” you snorted.

“I think we are two intelligent and resourceful adults. I think between Google and well, my connections with NYPD, we would have found our way,” he smirked. “Truth be told, I don’t like to think about the opposite.”

“Well I like to think that it was fate and that we were meant to be,” you replied softly, almost dreamily.

You looked over your shoulder to face Rafael and he pressed a kiss to your lips.

You laid your head back down and tried to focus on the book you brought but too many thoughts were running through your mind.

“Rafi?” you questioned him once again. This time your voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper.

“¿Si, mi amor?

“I know we haven’t talked about it much, and I know we have been happy just the way we are…”

“Mmmhmm, claro.”

“Would you ever want to make it official?”

“Official? You mean, marriage?”

“Rafi - en serio.”

“Sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena. Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana. Eres el amor de mi vida.”

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes,” Rafael affirmed. “When we are back in New York. Before the baby. A small ceremony. At the church, because well, ya tu sabes… it already kills my mother that we had Jorgie out of wedlock - though she won’t admit it.” Rafael chuckled.

You smiled. “Sounds like a perfect plan. Cuando volvimos a casa.”

***

That evening, the hotel hosted a dinner on the beach at sunset.

“Y/N, are you almost ready?” Rafael questioned as he tucked his gold crucifix into the white linen guayabera shirt he wore.

“I’m coming,” you called. The bathroom door creaked open and Rafael felt as if he were transported back in time.

Rafael took in the sight of you in the same short sundress you wore the first night he met you those years prior. Your skin was tan from earlier and your hair was tied up in a loose braid. Small beaded earrings hung off your ear. Your face was freshly scrubbed but he could tell your lips were glossed. You twirled and his eyes traveled from the flipped hemline to your legs. His eyes landed on the delicate gold anklet that hung off your leg - it was the same one you wore the first night and that he later spotted at Forlini’s.

“I’m surprised the dress still fit,” you commented, approaching Rafael.

“Just barely,” Rafael murmured, running his hands down your back and then slipping them under the hemline, grabbing the rounded flesh of your ass.

You winked at Rafael and plucked the straw Panama-style hat he had donned off his head and plopped it on your head. You grinned cheekily.

“¡Vamos abogado!”

***

Dinner was a sensory overload filled with good food and music. You both chatted amongst other patrons while you feasted on lechon, seafood paella, smoked red snapper and maduros. At one point, Rafael guffawed at something said, and you felt your heart skip a beat as you watched him laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkled as well as his nose and you were simply taken aback at handsomeness of his features.

The changes amongst yourselves were there; his hair was greyer; flecks of white decorated his beard. Your body was softer, as it does after having gone through childbirth. You thought about the first time you met, and you were struck at how after all the years, you were both wild for one another. You still played with each other.

The night had no agenda. You simply enjoyed being in each other’s company. When you both simply couldn’t stuff yourselves any further, Rafael asked you to dance.

The moon shone brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled like no other. There was a wooden dance floor that covered the sand and Rafael led you there, your hand in his. The live band played mostly upbeat music but then changed to something slow and soft. Rafael held you tightly, and he could feel the baby kick in between you. His heart swelled and he had to blink back the tears that misted his eyes.

“I love you,” Rafael murmured in your ear. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

You looked up at Rafael and you could see the emotion on his face. Gently, you cupped his bearded cheek and used the pad of your thumb to wipe the lone tear that escaped its confines.

“Te amo tambien guapo.”

***

The following morning Rafael woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. The space beside him in the bed was empty save for a note on the pillow.

Rafael mi amor - had to take care of a few things. Made you some coffee. Meet me on the beach? Left clothes out for you. XX, Y/N

Brows furrowed, Rafael grabbed his boxers off the floor and made his way to the coffee cart where he poured himself a cup before he went to peruse what clothes you laid out for him: a white linen guayabera with two distinct rows of blue embroidered flowers on the front. The shirt had a snap down down collar, with a small cigar pocket at the left breast. Paired with it was a lightweight suit jacket and chinos. Rafael drank his coffee before hopping into the shower.

***

Twenty minutes later, Rafael made his way down to the hotel lobby.

“Señor, perdóneme” a voice interrupted. Rafael turned, and the woman at the front desk beckoned him with a crook of his finger. “Por este camino.” Rafael cocked his head but followed her lead.

Down an adjacent hallway they walked before they were led to the back of the hotel, back towards the beach.

What Rafael saw made his heart stop.

You stood underneath a wooden arch, decorated with tulle and flowers. You wore a blush lace slip dress made of stars, embroidered with white beads and silver sequins. It gave ethereal vibes and sparkled in the sunlight.

You were holding Jorge and standing next to you was what Rafael could only assume was a priest. By your side was everyone from home: Olivia, Amanda, Sonny, Fin, and a few other personal friends - and of course, his mom.

Rafael made his way down the aisle, wiping the tears from his eyes. “What-I’m so —“

“Papi!” Jorge shrieked as he scrambled down from your arms. The three year old flew to Rafael who scooped him up, hugging him tightly.

“M’ijo!” Rafael cried out, pressing a kiss to his head. “I - what is happening?” He approached you and you outstretched a hand and took his free hand into yours.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” you replied, your own voice cracking. “Marry me Rafael?”

Rafael nodded. “Claro que si.”

Under the bright Cuban sun, and amongst your family and friends, you and Rafael promised yourselves to one another.

“I actually meant to read this poem to you earlier in the hammock,” Rafael began reaching into his pocket. “It’s from one of my favorites - Federico Garcia Lorca - and…” Rafael paused momentarily, feeling his throat tighten. “It’s how I feel about us.”

La primera vez

no te conocí.

La segunda, sí.

Dime si el aire te lo dice.

Mañanita fría

yo me puse triste,

y luego me entraron

ganas de reírme.

No te conocía.

Sí me conociste.

No me conociste.

Ahora entre los dos

se alarga impasible,

un mes, como un

biombo de días grises.

La primera vez

no te conocí.

La segunda, sí.

***

The festivities you had planned went well into the night. Rafael hummed as he sipped his scotch, watching as you swayed on the dance floor, holding Jorge close, each of his little chubby legs flanked your pregnant belly.

“How does it feel to be a married viejo?” Fin slapped Rafael’s shoulder, as he smoked a cigar.

“I wondered why we didn’t do it sooner,” Rafael replied. “Look at her - she did all of this. She’s amazing. I’m a lucky bastard.”

***

That evening Lucia took Jorge from Rafael who had fallen asleep. “Enjoy your luna de miel,” she winked.

Rafael blushed almost embarrassed, to which Lucia cackled in response.

“Por favor, Rafael,” Lucia rolled her eyes. “It is not like Jorge was delivered by a stork!”

Rafael shook his head, before he turned around. He met your eyes from a distance. You smiled.

***

Back at the balcony of the shared hotel room, Rafael and you watched the waves crash against the shore as the stars sparkled above you.

Rafael turned you to face him and he took your face in his hands. His green eyes, which normally sparkled, were clouded with lust. The want that was etched in his face, sparked your own and you wrapped your hand around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Rafael ran his hands down your sides, cupping your lace covered backside. He tugged at your dress, and you hesitantly broke the kiss so you could lift the hem of your wedding dress. Rafael reached over to assist and helped you pull it over your head. The dress fluttered to the ground into a sparkling heap.

You stood there nude, in the moonlight. A guttural sound emerged from Rafael as he drank in your form: your breasts were swollen and full, due to the milk buds blossoming from within, the slope of your burgeoning belly to the apex of your thighs which were pressed together. He swallowed hard; all the blood in his body pooled south and he was going crazy with desire.

Rafael wanted all of you at once: his tongue on your skin, your breasts in his hands, your soaking pussy gripping his cock. You cocked your brow waiting for Rafael’s next move.

Rafael quickly removed his shirt and you bit your lip at the sight of his bronzed chest. His gold crucifex glinted in the moonlight. Your eyes trailed smattering of chest hair across his pectoral muscles down to his abdomen. “So churlish,” you murmured.

“Excuse me?” It was Rafael’s turn to cock a brow. He paused from removing his pants. You shook your head coyly. Like cat stalking its prey, Rafael approached you and scooped you into his embrace, kissing you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck, sighing as he deepened the kiss.

“La cama, ahora mismo,” he mumbled in between kisses and you nodded. Rafael followed you and as he admired your nude form, he made quick removal of his pants; the evidence of his arousal tented his boxers.

Rafael walked over to his bag as you climbed into the bed. Reaching into his bag, he locked eyes with yours. He pulled out a small vile of massage oil and made his way back to bed. The mattress dropped with his weight. A light breeze wafted through the room, carrying the smell of salt-water. You shivered - one part due to chill, one part due to erotic anticipation and your skin goose-bumped in reaction.

Rafael smirked and used one large to ghost over your skin and length of your body. His hand barely touched you and you were already soaked. Instinctively, you parted your legs. Rafael’s hand cupped your sex, his fingers skimming the folds of your lips; his fingers were coated in your arousal. You squirmed, wanting more contact.

“Pacencia mi esposa,” Rafael murmured. His own heart swelled at the words. He flipped the lid of the vile, and poured massage oil over your breasts, watching as the oil ran over the swell of your breasts and over your nipples. He set the bottle to the side and rubbed his hands together before using them to rub the oil onto your skin. You moaned under his touch as he cupped your breasts together, and then using his forefinger and thumb to gently pinch and tug on your nipples. He repeated those actions before then taking the bottle of oil to rub it on your thighs which once again pressed together. He massaged upwards and coaxed your thighs open. Rafael poured more oil, this time on your labia. He flattened his palm and cupped your sex once more before using his fingers to stroke slowly, top to bottom, over and over again.

You whined with aching need; you were desperate for more. Your eyes were closed, and your mouth was slightly parted. Your skin was flush pink with desire.

Rafael was painfully hard and paused his movements on you to remove his boxers. His cock sprung free of its confines and Rafael reached down to stroke his cock. He stroked himself rhythmically, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. Rafael let his thumb glide across the head of his penis, smearing the pre-cum had leaked. You propped yourself onto your elbows and watched him masturbate. Wordlessly you sat up and scooted over to him and pushed him back onto his back. You took his length into your mouth. Rafael hissed at the contact, throwing his head slightly back and his hands threaded your hair guiding your movements. “You like that cock, don’t you cariño?” Rafael murmured, turning his gaze back to you.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” you hummed in agreement.

Rafael’s cock felt heavy in your mouth and the taste of his pre-cum flooded your mouth. You continued to use your hand to help you before taking more of his length into your mouth, triggering your gag reflex. The sounds of your mouth slobbering all over his cock drove Rafael crazy and he knew he was getting close. He tried to still your movements, but you didn’t ease up. You reached up and gently cradled his balls, massaging them softly. Rafael continued to sing your praises as you worked him.

Rafael was close; he was losing his damn mind. “Me voy a venir,” he warned with a groan. You pulled away - a strand of saliva connected you to him.

Rafael let out a shaky breath. You climbed on top of him, one leg on each side. You languidly rubbed your wet pussy against his length, soaking his cock with your juices. Rafael groaned as he watched your soaking cunt slide repeatedly over his cock. Finally, you sunk down on his cock, relishing in the sweet burn as your body stretched open to receive him. He filled you so completely. “Rafael,” you moaned, trilling the R of his name.

You bit down on your bottom lip as you began the familiar undulation of your hips above him. Rafael took satisfaction knowing every expression on your face directly correlated to his cock as you fucked each other earnestly. Rafael kept one hand on the dip of your hip and the other at your breasts, cupping and squeezing. Pleasure filled moans filled the air as the pace quickened.

Your head fell forward, your hair almost covering your face. “Fuck,” you whined. “Ay, Dios mio.”

“Mierda, you’re so wet; your pussy is so good,” Rafael groaned.

“I… don’t stop - fuck,” you swore. Rafael didn’t need you to tell him to know that you were close. Your walls were clenching around him, tighter than before, your breathing was heavier, your fingernails were digging in a little bit harder into his chest, leaving half-moon crescent marks. Rafael gasped for air, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to keep up the vigor of his thrusts.

You reached down to your swollen folds to rub your clitoris and your fingers brushed his length as he pulled in and out of you. Just a few circles on your clit was all it took, and you came, moaning Rafael’s name as your walls fluttered around his cock. As you came undone, Rafael couldn’t help but note how beautiful you were. That thought quickly left his mind as he could feel himself getting close now as his balls tightened and he began to pound you deeply, giving in to his own increasing need for release.

The coil in his belly snapped and Rafael grunted your name as he was pushed over the edge. He shuddered during completion, releasing his load into you. Rafael coming made you come again once more; the walls of your pussy clenched around him tightly, creaming around his cock. You wailed his name, before you slumped forward, sated and exhausted. Rafael pushed your sweaty hair off of your face and tenderly kissed you. Finally, you climbed off Rafael and snuggled into his embrace. Rafael kissed the top of your head before kissing your lips once more. You felt yourself just about to drift off. The bed creaked as Rafael got up, and you whined at the loss of contact. Rafael brought over his bag and you watched him with one eye open.

“I - meant to give you this - to ask you - but you beat me to it,” Rafael replied as he revealed the teal blue box.

You sat up sharply. “Oh my God,” you gasped as he opened the box to reveal the sparkler. Rafael removed the ring and took your left hand into his and slipped the ring onto your ring finger.

“Te amo Mrs. Barba.”

You threw your arms around his neck kissing him deeply. You both laid back down, kissing each other softly until you both drifted off — the only sounds were the waves cresting and crickets singing their own mating song.

***

Rafael ran down the hallway unbelievably upset that he missed the birth of his second child.

“Looking for —“ Rafael began, as he skidded to a stop at the nurse’s station. He was hunched over, grabbing his knees to support himself, completely out of breath.

“Are you Mr. Barba? Your wife has been asking for you.”

Rafael stood up fully, his face brightening. The nurse led him down a corner to a suite. Once inside, he knocked softly, before entering. He felt his heart grow as he watched you nurse the tiny dark haired baby.

“Rafi,” you cried, your voice hoarse from your precipitous labor and delivery. “I tried to call you – I had to get into a cab- no había tiempo; ella llegó demasiado rápido.”

“I’m so sorry you had to do it alone and I’m sorry I missed it,” Rafael replied, defeated.

“It’s okay, you’re here now guapo,” you replied. You looked down at your daughter, who was what you called “milk-drunk.” “This is your papi. Rafael, meet your daughter… Fatima”

Rafael leaned over to take the sleeping baby from you. He smiled as he gently stroked her rosy cheek. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone. You opened your mouth to say something but then Rafael began to speak. You recognized the poem instantly and you watched him recite to the sleeping baby, tears streamed down your cheeks. The timber and lilt of the ending poem, sent a shiver down your spine:

La primera vez

no te conocí.

La segunda, sí.

Rafael looked up at you and you smiled, blinking away the tears that streamed down your face. Everything had truly come full circle; you were both complete.


End file.
